Swallowed By The Shadows
by Curious Calamity
Summary: An AU where Diamond was actually killed by Giratinas Shadow force.His world was one of black and white, the monochromatic colors mixing together in a soundless melody, the gentle notes not enough to reach the others ears, no matter how loud he tried to scream. It was as if he was 6 feet under, beating and throwing himself against the dirt, trying not to let the darkness swallow him


_**A/n: Here we go.**_

 _ **Its an au that Diamond was killed by Giratina when it hit him with shadow force that time.**_

 _ **I don't really intend for this to be romantic ish, but you can interpret it any way you want.**_

.

In life, it is said that people will have one last wish before they depart; a last fulfilling statement, per say, before the spirit is allowed into the afterlife. Those unable to fulfill these wishes roam the planet, searching for what they wanted to fulfill. For some, it comes too late, and the darkness takes over.

"So, if you could see your life from start to finish, would you change it?"

Blue eyes met yellow in a silent conversation, one questioning, the other sure, gaze set firmly, as if the question already had an unspoken answer.

"Never. Not if it means my friends are the ones that have to pay for my mistakes." The yellow eyed figure nodded, a small smile gracing her face at the others words.

"I was right to choose you." The pink figure smiled with her words, floating down to the other being in the room. The blue eyed figure smiled, sitting down on the cool, cavern floor, next to the pink figure. "Are you sure you want to do this?" The pink being muttered, eyes glancing around as if something was about to leap out of the shadows around them. The blue being nodded, jaw set in a determined stance. The pink figure smiled, "I knew you would." She placed a hand to the blue beings head, eyes closed in concentration. Light engulfed the blue beings mind.

And, that was it.

.

His mind seemed to open up, the light within it spreading to even the furthest corners of his mind. And suddenly, he remembered it all.

His entire life up until this point. Well, maybe not his entire life. But the memories most important to him were definitely among those. Him and Pearls friendship over the years, food, meeting Missy, Standing up to Cyrus. Those things are what made him happy; they're what made him.. Well, Diamond.

So when death was staring his best friend in the eye, there was no way in hell he was going to stand by and let it happen.

 **"No!"**

Pearl had seen it all: the shadow that had lurked underneath him, the fear in his best friends blue eyes as he realized his demise, the feel of being pushed away as the darkness plunged up, his best friends body, suddenly devoid of life, as it plunged down, down, down. Heart racing, Pearl couldn't help but stare on as his friends body hit the ground, limbs limp, like a doll. Panic seized up his being, freezing him to the spot. He could hardly breathe; the rapid pulsing of his heart, the one that was hoping, praying, that the feeling lingering his chest wasn't real; that this wasn't actually happening, that this entire thing was some sort of sick dream.

"Chatler! Down!" He called, voice near a scream as he prepared to dive down. His chatot was one step ahead of him, diving down with speed Pearl didn't know he even had. Pearl gritted his teeth, hoping, praying that his friend was okay. He leapt off his Pokemon, rolling in the ground to lessen the impact before racing to his friend, who hadnt moved ever since he had hit the ground. Crouching down by his friend, Pearl couldn't help but let out a laugh, one of those scared ones; the ones where you feel like you're going to scream if you don't try to contain yourself any other way. "Diamond? This has got be be a joke, right?" Placing a shaky hand on the other boys neck, Pearl nearly leapt for joy when he felt a pulse, though weak. He gripped the other boys hand, nearly wincing when he felt how still it was; how light it felt in his hands. Pearl felt as though there was a rock in his heart; this wasn't good. A slight cough brought him to attention, and he nearly sighed in relief when he saw Diamonds eyes flutter open. He froze when he saw how unfocused they were. "I've got you, its going to be okay.. You're going to be okay!" His voice cracked as he looked into the other boys cloudy, near lifeless eyes. No response, his shallow breaths were the only thing showing he was alive. It was as if he was trying to convince himself that it would be okay, though Pearl didn't want to believe it. He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. Placing his hands in Diamonds shoulders, giving them a tiny shake, Pearl called out again, barely manging to suppress a sob.

"No no no, Dia.. You cant do this to me buddy.. We're all waiting for you; you know, me and Missy? The girl you so obviously like?" A small smile lit up his friends face, as if he heard Pearls words. "Pearl..?" The small voice was no more than a raspy whisper as Diamonds eyes struggled to focus on Pearls face. Pearl collapsed right then and there, sobs nearly managing to force their way out of his mouth. He was never one to cry, but this was pushing him over the edge. He almost didn't notice Diamonds eyes fluttering closed again.

"Don't close your eyes, don't close your eyes!" Pearl yelled, causing Diamond to crack an eye open, his cloudy gaze trying to focus on Pearls face once again. "I guess I wasn't so lucky this time.. So much for being 'pokay..'" Diamond coughed, a thin line of blood dribbling down his mouth as he did so.

The joke flew over Pearls head, worry for his friend going through the roof. "Don't talk like that! You're going to be okay.." Pearl looked up, searching for anything, ANYTHING, that could possibly help his friend. Spotting , Pearl nearly jumped up.

"I'll be back, we can help you!" Gesturing to , who seemed to just notice the boys predicament. Pearl stood up, but a weak tug on his sleeve stopped him. Diamond weakly shook his head, his grip quickly going slack on Pearls arm. Pearl whipped around, barely being able to hear the last words his friend will ever say.

". _.I'm sorry.."_

Collapsing onto his knees, Pearl shook his friend, who now seemed even quieter and stiller than before. He shook, no longer seeing the rise and fall to Diamonds chest. Diamonds eyes were half open, devoid of life. No, no, no, this couldn't be happening. Not after everything they've been through, not when they were so close-

"Dia? Its me, man... Wake up.." No response as Pearl shook Diamonds still body, Pearls shaking hands the only sign of movement. "We.. We have to go home.. We've nearly won, Buddy.." Something slid down his cheeks, dropping down onto Diamonds still form, the tears sliding off of the said boys cheeks. It was as if Diamond himself was crying; what Pearl wouldn't give for that to be the case. Oblivious to the battle around him, Pearl grabbed Diamonds shoulders, shaking him even more. "This isnt funny, Dia! Any moment you're going to open your eyes and say it was a joke!" Pearl sobbed, shaking the other boy even harder this time, as if he could shake the life back into his still body. "Just one big joke.." His voice cracked, and he broke down into sobs, burying his face in his friends chest.

"Wow! That was unexpected, but now we have one if the two brats out of the way.." Pearl almost didn't hear Charon's laugh, feeling numb. No.. This couldn't be happening.. Dia- no, Diamond, his best friend, couldn't be dead... Amongst the numbing feeling in his chest, he felt something else; anger, rage, need for revenge. And almost before he knew what he was doing, he was on his feet once again, having Charon gripped by his collar. It was as if something else was doing these things for him, but it felt so right. "You bastard!" Pearl cried out, knocking his fist into the older mans jaw before anyone else could retaliate. One more hit, another; feeling the blood bubble up underneath his fists, Pearl couldn't help but smirk. After taking away so much from him, Charon didn't deserve mercy; he didn't deserve to live. Pulling his fist back, ready to hit the bloody mess that was Charon's face once again, he felt someone hold him back. He glared at both and The Chairman, who were struggling to hold him back. "What are you doing?!" He yelled out, trying to rip his fists away from their grasp. "Its not worth it!" Chairman cried out as Charon collapsed to the ground, "We've destroyed the machine; its over, Pearl; there's no need for all this."

As those words were spoken, they were bathed in shadow. As Pearl looked up, hatred momentarily forgotten, he saw something he wished he would never see again.

The dark red eyes of giratina.

And they were staring right at him.

"Run!" Dr. Footstep cried, tugging on Pearls sleeve. But he didnt run; he wasn't going to run away from the thing that killed his best friend. He wasn't going to leave it unscathed. But, he felt drawn to it, as if it was a part of him; similar to his and Azelfs bond. He stood in front of Diamonds body, eyes brave as he stared down the beast. Giratina didn't hesitate, something Pearl almost hoped it would do. Cracking open its jaws, a dark ball of energy began to form, growing bigger and bigger with every moment. Pearl still stood his ground, not really knowing why, but not willing to give up.

As the beam shot from the legendaries mouth and ignoring the cries of the 2 people behind him, Pearl couldn't help but turn away from the beast, fear quickly overcoming his anger. Looking at the still body if his friend, he couldn't help but mouth the same thing Diamond had said.

" **I'm sorry.."**

His last thought before the darkness took hold of him was Diamonds eyes, wide and fearful, as Giratina collided into him.

.

 **A/n: Lmao I'm surprised diamond could survive that long. Oh well. Sorry that this was really bad. I have two ideas for how this will go. Pearl is possessed by giratina or some spiritual shit with the both of them with Mespirit and Azelf. Which should I pick?**


End file.
